swiadkowiejehowywikiaorg_pl-20200215-history
Leopold Engleitner
Leopold Engleitner (ur. 23 lipca 1905 w Austrii, zm. 21 kwietnia 2013) – Austriak, najstarszy żyjący ocalały z obozów koncentracyjnych Buchenwald, Ravensbrück i Niederhagen, Świadek Jehowy. Życiorys Leopold Engleitner urodził sie 23 lipca 1905 roku w Aigen-Voglhub w Alpach Austriackich, jako najstarszy syn pracownika tartaku i córki rolnika. Dzieciństwo spędziłem w miasteczku Bad Ischl koło Salzburga. W maju 1932 roku został ochrzczony jako Świadek Jehowy. W styczniu 1934 roku został pionierem. Latem 1937 roku odbył rowerową 350-kilometrową podróż do Pragi na zgromadzenie międzynarodowe. 4 kwietnia 1939 roku w czasie uroczystości Pamiątkę śmierci Jezusa Chrystusa został aresztowany przez gestapo. Do obozu koncentracyjnego w Buchenwaldzie przyjechał 9 października 1939 roku. 7 marca 1941 roku został przewieziony do obozu koncentracyjnego w Niederhagen. W kwietniu 1943 roku trafił do obozu koncentracyjnego w Ravensbrück. Tam po 46 miesiącach, ważący 28 kilogramów, 15 lipca 1943 roku w ciężkim stanie fizycznym został zwolniony. Od sierpnia 1943 roku do 17 kwietnia 1945 roku ukrywał się w górach. Został osadzony w tych obozach, gdyż będąc Świadkiem Jehowy odmówił pełnienia służby wojskowej w Wermachcie. Ryzykując życie w imię swoich ideałów wykazał niezwykłą odwagę. Na podstawie jego życia Bernhard Rammerstorfer napisał książkę "Unbroken Will - The Extraordinary Courage of an Ordinary Man" ''(''Niezłomna Wola - Niezwykła odwaga zwykłego człowieka) wydaną w językach niemieckim, francuskim i angielskim. 104-letni Engleitner we wrześniu 2009 w Moskwie, zaprezentował swoje opracowania w języku rosyjskim. Był pionier]em i starszym zboru w Bad Ischl. W roku 2012 Bernhard Rammerstorfer (producent wykonawczy) i A. Ferenc Gutai (producent) wyprodukował serię filmów dokumentalnych Ladder in the Lions' Den - Freedon Is a Choice, Nazi Concentration Camp Survivor Leopold Engleitner: A 107-Year-Old Eyewitness Tells His Story. Tłumaczenie z j. niemieckiego książki Nein statt Ja und Amen (1999) zostało opublikowane w USA w 2004 roku pt. Unbroken Will. Engleitner jest również bohaterem edukacyjnego filmu Unbroken Will, który zawiera pełną dokumentację filmową specjalnych wydarzeń dotyczących działalności historyczno-edukacyjną prowadzoną w latach 1999-2004, jak również materiał o holokauście do użytku w szkołach w języku angielskim, niemieckim, włoskim i hiszpańskim. W 2006 Rammerstorfer wyprodukował film Unbroken Will Captivates the United States relacjonujący tournée Engleitnera po Stanach Zjednoczonych odbytym w 2004 roku oraz Unbroken Will USA Tour dotycząca jego kolejnego tournée z 2006 roku. Francuska wersja książki Une volonté de fer została wydana w 2007 roku. W roku 2008 Rammerstorfer wydał nową niemiecką wersję książki, zatytułowaną "Ungebrochener Wille", który Engleitner i Rammerstorfer zaprezentował na '' Targach Książki'' we Frankfurcie w 2008 roku. W 2009 roku wydano publikację Unbroken Will: The Extraordinary Courage of an Ordinary Man-The Story of Nazi Concentration Camp Survivor Leopold Engleitner, born 1905 w oparciu o najnowsza wersję niemiecką. Austriacki prezydent Heinz Fischer, w przedmowie do książki, określił ją jako "kamień milowy w relacjach na temat zbrodni horroru nazizmu." Brewster Chamberlin, dyrektor archiwum w US Holocaust Memorial Museum w Waszyngtonie, również napisał przedmowę do publikacji. Podobnie jak i założyciel Austrian Holocaust Memorial Service Andreas Maislinger. Rosyjskie tłumaczenie książki Unbroken Will (Несломленная воля) zostało wydane w Rosji w 2009 roku. Engleitner i Rammerstorfer przedstawił książkę w Moskwie w Centralnym Domu Dziennikarzy oraz w księgarni "BIBLIO-GLOBUS" we wrześniu 2009 roku. W maju 2009, autorzy piosenek Mark David Smith i Rex Salas z Kalifornii napisał piosenkę "Unbroken Will". Leopoldowi Engleitnerowi piosenkę tą zaprezentowano podczas gali w College Moorpark 22 maja 2009 roku. Został odznaczony: *Złotym Krzyżem Zasługi Republiki Austrii - przez prezydentem Austrii dr Heinza Fischera. *Orderem Zasługi Republiki Federalnej Niemiec (Krzyż Kawalerski) - przez prezydenta Niemiec dr Horsta Köhlera. W 2003 roku otrzymał nagrodę "Srebrnego Orderu Zasługi prowincji Górnej Austrii" przez gubernatora Górnej Austrii Josefa Pühringera. W 2006 roku został również odznaczony A Elfriede Grünberg Prize. W 2008 roku został "Honorowym obywatelem Miasta Bad Ischl" przez władze miejskie w Bad Ischl. W 2009 roku otrzymał "Odznakę Honorową Miasta St Wolfgang". Źródła * Unbroken Will: The Extraordinary Courage of an Ordinary Man-The Story of Nazi Concentration Camp Survivor Leopold Engleitner, born 1905 (Austria, 2009) *Educational DVD Unbroken Will (USA, 2004) *DVD Unbroken Will Captivates the United States (USA, 2006) *DVD Unbroken Will USA Tour (USA, 20090 *"Persecution and Resistance of Jehovah's Witnesses During the Nazi Regime: 1933-1945" by Hans Hesse], Edition Temmen, 2003, ISBN 978-3-86108-750-2 *"For Jehovah in the concentration camp - Engleitner", DiePresse.com, May 8, 2010, Bibliografia * Strażnica: [http://wol.jw.org/pl/wol/d/r12/lp-p/2005325 Życiorys: Słaby, a jednak mocny 1.05.05 ss. 23-18] Linki zewnętrzne * Oficjalna strona Leopolda Engleitner'a (polskie tłumaczenie strony) * Engleitner w amerykańskiej telewizji Zobacz też * Świadkowie Jehowy w Austrii * Świadkowie Jehowy w Niemczech Kategoria:Świadkowie Jehowy (biografie) Kategoria:Więźniowie